Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In addition to applications in mobile devices, photographing modules have a wide range of applications. Utilizing photographing modules in various intelligent electronic products, such as vehicular devices and intelligent household appliances has become a trend in recent technological developments. As more and more devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, optical recognition devices, rear view cameras, driving recording systems and drone cameras, have been equipped with photographing modules in order to expand the range of applications, there is an increasing demand for lens systems with high image quality and specifications.
Currently, there is a trend in the market towards miniaturized photographing modules featuring wide angles of view and applicable for various intelligent electronic devices, driving cameras, surveillance cameras, sports cameras, drone cameras, recreational devices, and portable devices associated with many parts of our daily lives. A conventional lens assembly with a wide field of view usually requires lens elements of a larger size to retrieve light so as to capture an image of a larger area. However, such an arrangement often increases the total track length of the lens assembly and makes it difficult to reduce the size of the product equipped with the lens assembly. Furthermore, the field of view of a conventional miniaturized lens module is limited due to the strict size requirement of the lens module. Therefore, the conventional design can no longer meet the specifications and requirements of products in the market of the foreseeable future.